


That Time of the Moon

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Oviposition, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: It's that time of the moon, when girls get moody and lay eggs.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Flayn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	That Time of the Moon

“H-huh? Me? H-help you with… help you with something?”

Bernadetta had been hoping that her sneaking out to the dining hall for a midnight snack would go smoothly without having to run into anyone, but it looks like her hopes were dashed when Flayn approached her. Oh well… at least Flayn’s not as scary as other people. It wouldn’t hurt to hear her out… Bernie supposes.

“Yes! It’s kind of a personal thing, so I was a bit hesitant at first to ask this favour of you, but…” Flayn explains, her expression her usual innocent smile that says nothing but pure intentions, “It’s… kind of a girl thing, as I have heard it often referred to. Normally, I would ask Lady Rhea to help me with this, but she’s been busy tonight. And since I can not exactly ask my brother to help with something like this, I figured why not ask you?”

“B-but why me!? What have I done!?” Bernadetta immediately gets defensive, as though she’s under attack. Why would anyone under any normal circumstances ask her for any kind of help anyways, if they weren’t seeking to take advantage of her!? “Wh-why not… um, I dunno! Dorothea or something!?”

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, I hadn’t realized you would take offense to this.” The frown on Flayn’s face is more than enough to make Bernie feel a twinge of guilt. Flayn is such an innocent girl, seeing her upset like this… “I just… this is kind of urgent, is all… since it is that time of the moon, and all…”

“O-oh! Ohh…” Maybe… maybe it’s okay to help someone out this one time, Bernie figures. Yeah, it should be safe. After all, she’s already feeling guilty from seeing Flayn frown, she’d feel even guiltier if she left her alone to deal with something so agonizing. “I-I can come with you then! Um, just… yeah, I’ll do whatever I can to help you!”

“Really? Oh, thank you so much, Bernie! Please, come to my room straightaway!”

\---

“F-F-Flayn-!? Wh-what is… what is the m-meaning of thiiiis!?”

Oh, how did she end up like this? Bernadetta thought she would just be helping Flayn out with pads or something, but instead now she’s on the floor, her panties off, and tribbing against Flayn’s sex…! This isn’t what she had imagined at all!

“S-sorry, Bernie! Just… just hang on for a moment, it’s gonna… nnh, it’s gonna come out soon…” Flayn seems just as flustered as Bernadetta is in this position, as she’s squatted over and holding onto the other girl, pushing and rubbing her pussy against Bernie’s. “A-aahn, it’s… it’s coming out now…”

“Wh-what is coming ooout? F-Flaaayn…!” Bernadetta’s question is quickly answered as the first egg pokes out of Flayn’s vagina, and starts pushing its way into Bernie’s, filling her with a weird sensation that sends shivers up her spine. Unable to wrap her mind around what’s happening, as a second egg starts pushing its way in, Bernie just starts screaming, “Aaaaaaa!!”

“W-wait, Bernie…! Wait, it’s okay-!” Surprised by the screaming, Flayn tenses up uncomfortably, inadvertently sucking the second egg back up inside. Trying to resolve this so she can continue and relieve the tension in her abdomen, she quickly pulls Bernadetta into a kiss, silencing her scream as their lips meet, and allowing her body to relax enough to keep pushing out the second egg.

Although still shocked by the fact that she’s having eggs pushed into her sex, Bernadetta quickly calms down, as the kiss distracts her from her anxiety enough to get her to realize how… relaxing it actually is, to have eggs pushed into her like this. The shells are mineralized and hard, but coated in a clear and slimy fluid that not only makes it easy for Flayn to push the eggs in, it even makes the sensation feel… really pleasant. The way each and every egg slowly parts her lower lips, and then stretches her out as it makes its way in, before leaving her with the strange fullness of having another egg pushed into her… 

Pretty soon enough, Bernadetta finds herself holding onto Flayn as the two kiss each other deeply, their tongues lightly playing with each other’s as their lips caress each other’s, their vaginas pressed together as Flayn pushes another egg in. Four, five, six… Even if it’s starting to distend Bernadetta’s abdomen uncomfortably, she kind of doesn’t want the sensation to stop, as it provides her such an unusual pleasure that she can’t imagine finding anywhere else. An unusual pleasure that brings her to a climax right around the 8th egg. And a second around the 12th egg.

But unfortunately for Bernadetta, that’s about where the egg-laying ends. As the last egg makes itself snug and comfortable in her, leaving her with a big distended tummy as if she’s three-quarters pregnant, Flayn breaks the kiss and pulls back, a strand of saliva still connecting their lips and many strands of clear slimy fluids still connecting their genitals.

“Aah… I feel so much better…” Flayn relaxes atop the girl she just pumped full of eggs and softly embraces her, nuzzling her affectionately. “Thank you for allowing me to be relieved of my monthly clutch of eggs, Bernie.”

“Flayn… g-give me a warning next time!” Although she’s no longer anywhere near as anxious as she was originally, Bernadetta still makes a point to pout about it, puffing up her flushed cheeks and saying, “Now I really can’t leave my room like this…”

“Oh…! Oh you’re right, I’m so terribly sorry!” The fact that Bernadetta’s abdomen would distend so much obviously hadn’t occurred to Flayn until now, and now she’s realizing what an embarrassment this is going to be. Quickly, she reassures her, “It’s okay! My eggs incubate really quickly in huma-... err, my eggs incubate really quickly! They’ll be out by tomorrow night, and you will be relieved of this burden!”

“Why do you even lay eggs, Flayn!?” Pout pout, Bernadetta still can’t get over that, no matter how good it feels. It’s not a normal thing for humans, right!? It can’t be!

“I’m sorry…” Although she looks like she really wants to explain, Flayn just… doesn’t. She just looks sadly and apologetically at Bernadetta before evading the question with, “Just, please keep this a secret, okay? This isn’t something I want anyone else to find out about.”

“Okay… okay, fine, I’ll keep it a secret.” If Flayn really doesn’t want to explain, Bernadetta figures there’s no way she can make her explain anyways. Besides, this is just as embarrassing for her as it is for her, so… there’s no point to breaking that promise. But… “Um, but… will you… um, the next time you need to, c-can you… um, F-flayn, can you l-lay eggs, in… um, in… aaaa! I can’t say it! It’s too embarrassing!”

Aww, Bernie is so cute like this… Flayn simply giggles, putting her hand to hold Bernie’s cheek, and says, “Of course I can do it with you again, if you really enjoyed it that much. This was a lot of fun for me too, you know!”

“Uuuu, oh Flayn…” As embarrassed as Bernadetta is about this, her pout still turns to a small smile upon hearing that. It’s nice to share intimacy like this with someone, even if it’s awfully embarrassing.

And besides, carrying Flayn’s clutch of eggs is… really nice…

\---

The sun high up in the sky, Flayn hums a little tune to herself as she carries a basket with her to see Bernadetta. With the girl still carrying her eggs, she figures it’s only polite of her to bring her lunch and look after her until the eggs are ready to hatch. As she approaches the dorm room though, she finds that she’s not the first to check up on Bernie.

“Bernadetta? Are you doing alright?” Byleth asks through the door, knocking on it lightly, as she’s gotten used to doing to get her student’s attention. “You didn’t attend this morning’s lectures, are you doing alright?”

“H-huh!? Yes, yes I-I’m fine!” Bernadetta’s voice comes through the door, as flustered and embarrassed as usual. It’s a good thing her usual anxious behaviour works in her favour here, to hide the fact that she’s very much embarrassed about a very different thing this time. Now, as long as she keeps quiet about- “I-I just think Flayn i-impregnated me, that’s all!”

“...Huh?”

“W-wait! Aaaa! Pretend I didn’t say that!”

Oh. Hm. Flayn freezes in place, before mechanically turning around with a frozen smile on her face, and her eyes opened wide. Hm. Maybe she should. Avoid Byleth for a while. Time to… uh. Sneak away before the professor can notice her there. Guess she’ll check up on Bernadetta later!

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda short and sloppily written, but I just finished ch5 of Rheagard, and I really wanted to write some more, but something that doesn't take as much focus, so I decided to write this. I'm still sick and my mind's still being weird but I really wanted to get some Flaynadetta oviposition out there.
> 
> I mean, dragons are lizards, so they lay eggs to reproduce, right?


End file.
